


my tears ricochet.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Angst, Could I BE more cliche? No, Enemies Ladynoir, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Partial Identity Reveal, Taylor Swift Insp., enemies au, established adrinette, i should create a taylor swift. mp3 lmfao, not much dialogue, protective tikky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: He's always wanted to find out who Ladybug was, for differing reasons over the years. He didn't imagine it would be this way, and this is the second time in eight years he feels thrown off kilter.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	my tears ricochet.

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this in my brain ever since i saw the long pond sessions. she literally said this was about superheroes turned enemies and my mind was like >:)

Adrien sees it when he wakes up from the unease of sitting in a hospital chair. She is lying on her side, the sleeve of her hospital gown riding down baring her shoulder and part of her shoulder blades. He knows from seeing her bare-backed before that it was a smooth expanse of skin dotted with freckles. _Only_ freckles. But now he sees the familiar pattern of black bubbles dotting the surface, glinting silver if they caught the light just right.

Feeling his gut roll, he stands up and reaches his hand out to run his fingers over her shoulder, but the moment he raises his hand, blue eyes set in a red face peek out from behind her hair to glare at him.

“ _Tikki_.”

His voice comes out strangled. 

Tikki continues to glower, curling around her chosen’s neck protectively, hiding the earrings from his sight. His breath catches in his throat. 

“I- I _wouldn’t_ …” 

Tikki’s eyes narrow and her voice is steady. “After last week, I honestly don’t know what you would and would not do.” 

_Last week._

He remembers the feeling of the powerful crackle of a cataclysm coursing through his hand. His father’s voice in his ear. Frustration at Ladybug’s unyielding relentlessness. 

He also remembers the horror he had felt at how she’d collapsed upon impact. 

He remembers fleeing the scene after seeing Vixen approaching them with horror written on her face.

He remembers crying himself to sleep when Nadja Chamack solemnly reported that Ladybug was presumed dead because of the lack of the healing ladybugs...

… And waking up to a text from the Dupain-Chengs that their daughter - his girlfriend - had been hospitlised. 

That was a week ago.

Marinette only woke up this morning.

He feels sick, and he senses that Tikki was growing wary of his silence. So he clears his throat and steps closer to Marinette, but Tikki buzzes agitatedly, lighting up the dark room in red light as she glows in warning. 

Adrien ignores the kwami and he feels the room start to get uncomfortably hot as he leans down to kiss Marinette’s temple. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

Tikki stops buzzing and the room is comfortable again. She’s looking up at him curiously now, and doesn’t say a word as he walks out of the hospital room except a promise that he would return before she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> send asks or questions about this fic, or anything mlb and i'll be happy to discuss! :D - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
